User blog:Magi Hussie/New Tiering System for the Wiki
This is my revised version of VSBW's Tiering System and yes, the proper tier placements and everything else is complete. Another thing, currently some of the tiers from their original Tiering System you used before from said wiki have been removed, renamed, and/or merged with other tiers in which I will list the ones that have been affected here: *Removed "Athlete Human" level as its a made-up tier and what I mean by this is "Athlete Human" isn't made-up but the idea of it being a tier, however, is considered made-up. Also, Athlete Human level was merged with Street level, and Street level was then renamed to "Peak Human level." *Wall level was renamed to "Enhanced Human level." *Small Building level was renamed to "Superhuman level." *Removed City Block level as its considered difficult to generalize a city block's specific size as it varies widely among cities. and will be merged with Superblock level as part of its low-end. *Small Town level --> High-end Superblock level *Large Town & Small City level --> High-end Town level because there's no exact distinction between a large town and a small city, so they had to be merged with Town level as part of its high-end. *Large City level was merged with City level since population alone shouldn't be the reason they should be separate tiers and Large Mountain level was merged with Mountain level since basically, they are only separated by differences of height (which is also not a good reason to separate the tiers). *Small Island level is an exception since its obviously and objectively bigger than a large mountain. *Large Island & Small Country level --> High-end Island level *Large Island & Small Continent level --> High-end Country level *Large Continent level --> High-end Continent level *Multi-Continent level has been renamed to Supercontinent level which is basically the same thing but with the correct scientific name for it. *Small Planet level --> Low-end Planet level *Large Planet level has been renamed to Giant Planet level since I'm mainly going with the Wikipedia's scientific names for the tiers and honestly, this name change will make no difference so I should see no complaints about it really. *Removed Small Star & Large Star level because clearly, these are vague terms we should avoid using for the Stellar Tier section and the "Dwarf Star < Small Star < Star (Sun) level" logic. Yea, there's obviously nothing wrong with that but instead of sarcastically clapping after noticing that, it would be better for me to let this one slide since there was an Admin who did a fantastic job upon improving those tiers after all and hey, everyone (including me) makes mistakes time to time. *Star level is renamed as Dwarf Star level to collectively refer to all dwarf stars in general, not just only our star guys. No offence to anyone but I find it really pointless to use the "its the smallest of the others, so we should separate them in 2 different tiers" logic for such tiers like Small Continent & Small Planet level we used before which makes awful scalings at the end and is considered absolutely unnecessary. *Removed Solar System, Multi-Solar System, and Multi-Galaxy level for obvious reasons as already mentioned above related to these tiers. Other than that, my tier changes should now make powerscaling & calculations more fair and much easier for every fictional character in the future once it's shown to the public in late 2018 on this new wiki. Introduction This page is extremely important. The following is an overview of our Tiering System. It should, however, be noted that sometimes having overall destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that have "broken" or "hax" abilities. Similarly, two characters in the same tier need not necessarily be equivalent in terms of power. The energy difference between them can range from negligible to absolutely massive, depending upon the tier. It should also be noted that a character with a higher tier cannot always beat a character of a lower tier, especially if their power levels are close to each other. Explanation After much discussion, we agreed to start using a more logical ranking system based on that of the Anime Characters Fight wiki. This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, and the concept of a Hausdorff dimension, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is greater than the preceding number by an unquantifiable degree. Kindly see this page for a more detailed explanation with easy to understand examples. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology, a universe consists of a 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) brane in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. The M-Theory defines the sum totality of an entire multiverse, with all higher dimensions included, as a 10-dimensional to an 11-dimensional structure. We follow the convention of a complete multiverse being 11-dimensional. The Scale= Tier 14: Lower-Dimensional '14-C:' Point level 0-dimensional Characters '14-B:' Line level 1-dimensional characters '14-A:' Plane level 2-dimensional characters Tier 13: Atomic to Molecular '13-C:' Atom level This category is separated in the following manner: *Atom level ("13-C"): Atomic-sized characters. *Superatom level ("High 13-C"): Superatomic-sized characters. '13-B:' Molecule level Molecular-sized characters '13-A:' Macromolecule level This category is separated in the following manner: *Macromolecule level ("13-A"): Macromolecular-sized characters. *Supermolecule level ("High 13-A"): Supermolecular-sized characters. Tier 12: Cellular to Organismic '12-C:' Cell level Cellular-sized characters '12-B:' Microorganism level Microorganism characters. Characters include micro-animals, unicellular and multicellular organisms. '12-A:' Arthropod level This category is separated in the following manner: *Small Plankton level ("Low 12-A"): Small Plankton characters. Characters include femtoplankton, picoplankton, nanoplankton, microplankton, and most mesoplankton. *Arthropod level ("12-A"): Arthropod characters. Characters include insects, arachnids, myriapods, crustaceans, and any large plankton that also falls within this tier. Tier 11: Homosapien '11-C:' Below Average Human level Below average human characters. These include human characters who are physically impaired and infants. Small animals and magical beings also fall within this tier. '11-B:' Average Human level Normal human characters. '11-A:' Peak Human level Peak human characters. Characters that reach the maximum human potential of their bodies can achieve. Olympic-level and master athletes & martial artists in real life. Most fighting characters from various multimedia (e.g. Anime, TV shows, Video Games and etc.) and genres. Most protagonists & villains from action and/or martial arts-related movies. Large animals. Tier 10: Structural '10-C:' Enhanced Human level Enhanced or Low Superhuman characters. Characters that are augmented to surpass peak humans such as being transhuman (cyborgs or genetically-enhanced humans); can also be achieved through the use of human enhancement either by natural or artificial means (e.g. nanotechnology). '10-B:' Superhuman level Superhuman characters. Characters that far surpasses enhanced humans, these include most superheroes, protagonists, supervillains, and antagonists who physically possess superhuman capabilities & qualities. '10-A:' Building level This category is separated in the following manner: *Building level ("10-A"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability; characters/weapons with building level capabilities. Examples of such buildings include: *Any low-rise buildings **Houses **Duplexes **Apartments **Barracks **Housebarns *Large Building level ("High 10-A"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large building or those who can easily harm characters with large building level durability; characters/weapons with large building level capabilities. Examples of such buildings include: *Any high-rise buildings **Multi-story buildings **Complexes Tier 9: Rural to Urban '9-C:' Superblock level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a superblock or those who can easily harm characters with superblock level durability; characters/weapons with superblock level capabilities. Superblocks would include small towns, villages, and any rural settlements that contain a population range below 1,000 people. A rural area containing a range of 10-250 buildings would also be considered as a superblock. '9-B:' Town level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability; characters/weapons with town level capabilities. Towns would include large villages, small cities, and any other urban settlements that contain a population range of 1,000 to 100,000 people. An urban area containing a range of 250-2500 buildings would also be considered as a town. '9-A:' City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability; characters/weapons with city level capabilities. Cities would include any other large urban settlements that contain a population range of 100,000 to 1,000,000 people. An urban area containing a range of 2500 to 6250000 buildings would also be considered as a city. Tier 8: Tectonic '8-C:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability; characters/weapons with mountain level capabilities. '8-B:' Island level This category is separated in the following manner: *Small Island level ("Low 8-B"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a small island, or those who can easily harm characters with small island level durability; characters/weapons with small island level capabilities. Small islands include islets, skerries, and cays. *Island level ("8-B"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability; characters/weapons with island level capabilities. Islands also includes small countries. '8-A:' Country level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability; characters/weapons with country level capabilities. Countries also includes sub-continents. Tier 7: Continental to Sub-planetary '7-C:' Continent level This category is separated in the following manner: *Continent level ("7-C"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability; characters/weapons with continent level capabilities. *Supercontinent level ("High 7-C"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a supercontinent, or those who can easily harm characters with supercontinent level durability; characters/weapons with supercontinent level capabilities. '7-B:' Dwarf Planet level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a dwarf planet, or those who can easily harm characters with dwarf planet level durability; characters/weapons with dwarf planet level capabilities. '7-A:' Moon level Characters/Weapons who can create/destroy a moon, or those who can easily harm characters with moon level durability; characters/weapons with moon level capabilities. Moons include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. Tier 6: Planetary to Sub-stellar '6-C:' Planet level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a planet, or those who can easily harm characters with planet level durability; characters/weapons with planet level capabilities. Planets include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. '6-B:' Giant Planet level Characters/Weapons who can create/destroy a giant planet, or those who can easily harm characters with giant planet level durability; characters/weapons with giant planet level capabilities. Giant planets include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. '6-A:' Brown Dwarf Star level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a brown dwarf star, or those who can easily harm characters with brown dwarf star level durability; characters/weapons with brown dwarf star level capabilities. Brown Dwarf Stars include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. Tier 5: Stellar '5-C:' Dwarf Star level This category is separated in the following manner: *Sub-dwarf Star level ("Low 5-C"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a sub-dwarf star or those who can easily harm characters with sub-dwarf star level durability; characters/weapons with sub-dwarf star level capabilities. Sub-dwarf Stars include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. *Dwarf Star level ("5-C"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a dwarf star, or those who can easily harm characters with dwarf star level durability; characters/weapons with dwarf star level capabilities. Dwarf Stars include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. '5-B:' Bright Giant Star level This category is separated in the following manner: *Subgiant Star level ("Low 5-B"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a subgiant star, or those who can easily harm characters with subgiant star level durability; characters/weapons with subgiant star level capabilities. Subgiant Stars include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. *Bright Giant Star level ("5-B"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a bright giant star, or those who can easily harm characters with bright giant star level durability; characters/weapons with bright giant star level capabilities. Bright Giant Stars include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. '5-A:' Hypergiant Star level This category is separated in the following manner: *Hypergiant Star level ("5-A"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a hypergiant star, or those who can easily harm characters with hypergiant star level durability; characters/weapons with hypergiant star level capabilities. Hypergiant Stars include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. *Supergiant Star level ("High 5-A"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a supergiant star, or those who can easily harm characters with supergiant star level durability; characters/weapons with supergiant star level capabilities. Supergiant Stars include any astronomical/celestial bodies of similar proportion. Tier 4: Galactic '4-C:' Dwarf Galaxy level This category is separated in the following manner: *Star Cluster level ("Low 4-C"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a star cluster, or those who can easily harm characters with star cluster level durability; characters/weapons with star cluster level capabilities. Star Clusters would also include any spatial structure or pocket dimension containing a range of 70,000 to 10,000,000 (107)/10 million stars. *Dwarf Galaxy level ("4-C"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a dwarf galaxy, or those who can easily harm characters with dwarf galaxy level durability; characters/weapons with dwarf galaxy level capabilities. Dwarf galaxies would also include any spatial structure or pocket dimension containing a range of 10,000,000 (107)/10 million to 10,000,000,000 (1010)/10 billion stars. *Galaxy level ("High 4-C"): Characters/Weapons who can destroy a galaxy, or those who can easily harm characters with galaxy level durability; characters/weapons with galaxy level capabilities. Galaxies would also include any spatial structure or pocket dimension containing a range of 10,000,000,000 (1010)/10 billion to 100,000,000,000,000 (1014)/100 trillion stars. '4-B:' Galaxy Cluster level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a galaxy cluster, or those who can easily harm characters with galaxy cluster level durability; characters/weapons with galaxy cluster level capabilities. Galaxy clusters would also include any spatial structure or pocket dimension containing 10,000 or more galaxies. '4-A:' Supercluster level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a supercluster, or those who can easily harm characters with supercluster level durability; characters/weapons with supercluster level capabilities. Tier 3: Cosmic '3-C:' Universe level Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter and/or space within an observable universe. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the planets, planetary systems, star systems, and etc. within it. '3-B:' Macroverse level Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter and/or space within a large universe or within multiple observable universes simultaneously. '3-A:' High Universe level Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Characters at this level are capable of destroying all the physical matter within the infinite space and/or the infinite space itself of the entire universe. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than 4-D universal in scale, allows them to destroy and/or create large parts of a 4-D universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small-scale space-time abilities as hax, not as AP. Tier 2: Multiversal '2-C:' 4-D Universe level Characters who are 4-dimensional & characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of a single universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. '2-B:' Multiverse level This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Multiverse level ("Low 2-B"): Characters who can destroy and/or create at least 2 to 1000 4-D universal space-time continuums. *Multiverse level ("2-B"): Characters who can destroy and/or create at least 1000 to 10^500 4-D universal space-time continuums. *Multiverse level+ ("High 2-B"): Characters who have an infinite degree of 4-dimensional power. Characters who can destroy and/or create at least 10^500 to an infinite number of 4-D universal space-time continuums & characters who can destroy and/or create an infinite multiverse would also automatically fall within this tier. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. '2-A:' High Multiverse level Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Characters who are capable of destroying and/or creating an infinite number of multiverses simultaneously may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Tier 1: Higher-Dimensional '1-C:' Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy more than an infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums by an unquantifiable degree, and 7-dimensional characters would exceed that scale more than an infinite number of times also by an unquantifiable degree, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. Take note that for "1-C" and "High 1-C" tiers, the spatial dimension in which the character resides in must be specified in their respective vs profiles. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level ("Low 1-C"): 6-dimensional characters. *Complex Multiverse level ("1-C"): 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional, and 9-dimensional characters. *High Complex Multiverse level ("High 1-C"): 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. '1-B:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond the complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional to 26-dimensional characters is greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse by an unquantifiable degree, a 27-dimensional character who is vastly superior to that and so onwards. Take note that for "Low 1-B" and "1-B," the spatial dimension in which the character resides in must be specified in their respective vs profiles. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Hyperverse level ("Low 1-B"): 12-dimensional to 26-dimensional characters (These characters vastly exceed both the multiversal and complex multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) *Hyperverse level ("1-B"): Characters with a finite number of spatial dimensions greater than 26. *Omniverse level ("High 1-B"): Infinite-dimensional Hilbert/vector space characters who can create and/or destroy an Omniverse (an all-encompassing reality that contain all of existence and its infinite dimensions, both parallel & spatial) or any other structure of similar size; this also includes characters who can transcend the entirety of said reality while still having dimensional limitations. Take note that even if a character is a more than an infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional structure, an infinite-dimensional character, or anything else similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, so long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. '1-A:' Outerverse level Characters that have no dimensional limitations. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all dimensions of space-time. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings cannot be affected by destruction within the concepts of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A characters have qualitative superiority over all types of dimensional structures. Also, the mere capability of existing in a beyond dimensional domain alone (due to an ability but not through any physical means) does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. This category is separated in the following manner: *Outerverse level ("1-A"): Characters that are conceptually beyond all dimensional scale. There are 3 options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either have the conceptual superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general), the conceptual superiority over the concept of all space-time, or the conceptual superiority over any other relevant concept that will allow the character to transcend at such a level in a similar manner. *High Outerverse level ("High 1-A"): Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular 1-A character does not automatically make another character qualify for a High 1-A rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Tier 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be Tier 0. To further clarify, a High 1-A should be so much higher than baseline 1-A characters that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered for High 1-A, such a character must, at the very least, transcend baseline 1-A characters in the same manner that they exceed tier 11. Tier 0: Boundless '0:' Absolute Infinity True omnipotent beings who surpasses all High 1-As within their fictional verse and are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level without any restrictions nor weaknesses whatsoever. |-| List of Stars for its respective Tiers= Brown Dwarf Stars (Category) *'ChaHα8' *'DEN 0255-4700' *'LP 944-20' *'UGPS J072227.51-054031.2' *'DENIS J081730.0-615520' *'DEN 1048-3956' *'OTS 44' Sub-dwarf Stars (Category) *'Kapteyn's Star' *'Groombridge 1830' *'SSSPM J1549-3544' Dwarf Stars/Main-Sequence Stars *'A5' *'F5' *'G0' *'G2' (Sun) *'G5' *'M8' Subgiant Stars *'Gamma Geminorum' (γ Gem) Giant Stars *'Pollux' Red giants *'Arcturus' (α Bootes) *'Gamma Comae Berenices' (γ Comae Berenices) *'Mira' (ο Ceti) *'Aldebaran' Yellow giants *'Sigma Octantis' (σ Octantis) Blue (and sometimes white) giants *'Alcyone' (η Tauri) Bright Giant Stars *'Alpha Carinae' (Canopus) *'Omicron Scorpii' *'Gamma Canis Majoris' (Muliphein) Hypergiant Stars Luminous blue variables *'P Cygni' *'Pistol Star' *'V4029 Sagittarii' Blue hypergiants *'Zeta¹ Scorpii' *'V452 Scuti' *'Cygnus OB2-12' *'HD 268835 (R66 in LMC)' *'V4030 Sagittarii' *'HT Sagittae' *'HD 37974 (R126 in LMC)' Yellow hypergiants *'Rho Cassiopeiae' *'V509 Cassiopeiae' *'HD 33579 (in LMC)' *'IRC+10420 (V1302 Aql)' *'V1427 Aquilae' *'IRAS 17163-3907' *'V382 Carinae' Red hypergiants *'NML Cygni' *'VX Sagittarii' *'VY Canis Majoris' *'Westerlund 1-26' *'RW Cephei' *'WOH G64' Supergiant Stars *'Rigel' *'Orion' *'Deneb' *'Betelgeuse' *'Antares' *'UY Scuti' *'μ Cephei' Category:Blog posts